


Would You Understand if I Said it in a Song?

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine tells Sebastian in no uncertain terms that he is stuck like glue to Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: There is only one guy for Blaine Anderson, and he won't let anyone come between them.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Would You Understand if I Said it in a Song?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Day eleven of the KlaineCCFanFicLibrary’s Valentine’s Challenge, and as soon as I saw the prompt, I knew exactly what I was going to write. I kind of imagined this scene as part of my Klaine, The Musical verse Season three story, if I ever get back to writing Klaine, The Musical, Dalton Days, which I will, eventually.
> 
> Reviews always appreciated!

******Would You Understand if I Said it in a Song?**

  
  
  


“Come on, live a little. We’re young, and life is too short to yoke yourself to one person!”

Blaine rolled his eyes. If he’d known the green eyed teen was going to be here, he wouldn’t have stopped at The Lima Bean for a cup of coffee after rehearsals. “Look, Sebastian, I told you, I have a boyfriend, and I’m not going to ruin that by going out with you.”

The other teen wasn’t deterred. “I still don’t get what it is about that skinny little twink that appeals to you.”

“Don’t call him a twink. His name is Kurt, and if you are going to insult him, then this conversation is over.”

Sebastian scoffed, and then gave him that (admittedly) sexy smirk. “I’m just saying I could be so good for you, if you know what I mean.”

Blaine let out a loud sigh. “Apparently you aren't listening to what I am saying, so maybe this will help…”

Out of nowhere, music began playing, and Blaine began to sing.

**_Nothing you can say can tear me away_ **

**_From my guy_ **

**_Nothing you could do, 'cause I'm stuck like glue_ **

**_To my guy_ **

Sebastian was the one rolling his eyes now, shaking his head. This was ridiculous. He was certain Blaine would change his mind once he realized what Sebastian had to offer. There was no way that pasty face twink could satisfy Blaine, who was truly sex on a stick.

  
  


**_I'm sticking to my guy like a stamp to a letter_ **

**_Like birds of a feather we stick together_ **

**_I'm tellin' you from the start_ **

**_I can't be torn apart from my guy_ **

  
  


The two Baristas behind the counter began to harmonize behind him as Blaine continued to sing.

  
  


**_Nothing you could do could make me be untrue_ **

**_To my guy (my guy)_ **

**_Nothing you could buy could make me tell a lie_ **

**_To my guy (my guy)_ **

**_I gave my guy my word of honor_ **

**_To be faithful and I'm gonna_ **

**_You'd best be believing_ **

**_I won't be deceiving my guy_ **

  
  


An old lady with a cane was shaking her finger at Sebastian, admonishing him for trying to come between Blaine and the man he loved. Sebastian just shrugged it off. If Blaine thought this little display would make Sebastian see the error of his ways, he was wrong. It was just making him want into those two inches too short chinos even more as the dark haired boy danced around the coffee shop.

  
  


**_As a matter of opinion, I think he's tops_ **

**_My opinion is he's the cream of the crop_ **

**_As a matter of taste to be exact_ **

**_He's my ideal as a matter of fact_ **

  
  


Blaine couldn’t help grinning at the cream of the crop line. That definitely described Kurt, whose skin was as pale and smooth as cream.

  
  


**_No muscle bound man could take my hand_ **

**_From my guy (my guy)_ **

**_No handsome face could ever take the place_ **

**_Of my guy (my guy)_ **

  
  


As he sang that last part, Blaine gave Sebastian a look that clearly stated he was very lacking in his eyes. This made the arrogant boy frown.

  
  


**_He may not be a movie star_ **

**_But when it comes to being happy, we are_ **

**_There's not a man today who can take me away_ **

**_From my guy_ **

**_No muscle bound man could take my hand_ **

**_From my guy (my guy)_ **

**_No handsome face Could ever take the place_ **

**_Of my guy (my guy)_ **

  
  


The door to the coffee shop opened, and Kurt entered, pausing as he took in the scene of his boyfriend singing and dancing around, while all the other patrons sang back up and danced around the Meerkat sitting at one of the tables. 

Blaine spotted him immediately, and danced over to take his hand and pull him into the center of the room, never missing a beat.

  
  


**_He may not be a movie star_ **

**_But when it comes to being happy, we are_ **

**_There's not a man today who can take me away_ **

**_From my guy (what'cha say?)_ **

**_There's not a man today who could take me away_ **

**_From my guy (Tell me more!)_ **

**_There's not a man today who could take me away_ **

**_From my guy_ **

  
  
  


As the last note of the song faded away, Blaine dipped Kurt, and kissed him passionately, as the other customers and employees cheered and clapped.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stood up, unnoticed by the couple, who were still kissing. “Whatever. It’s your loss. I can have a dozen guys panting on their knees by tonight. You’ll never know what you missed out on.”

He grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and stormed out. Blaine finally broke the kiss, and righted them, Kurt smiling happily. “Just so you know, I’m stuck like glue to my guy, too,” he said, giving the shorter man a another quick kiss.


End file.
